1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a program obfuscation apparatus, a program obfuscation method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In order to protect a program from malicious reverse engineering, various program obfuscation techniques have been proposed. The term “obfuscation” refers to a technique for converting a program into a complicated program, thereby increasing program analysis cost.
For example, a method for preventing program decompilation (which will be hereinafter referred to as a “decompilation prevention method”) is a method for converting a program into a program semantically equivalent but having difficulty in being decompiled (e.g., a program that causes abnormal termination of a decompiler, and/or an erroneous output result of a decompiler).